<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You were what i needed ( and what i got) by Theoriginaltribrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631652">You were what i needed ( and what i got)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoriginaltribrid/pseuds/Theoriginaltribrid'>Theoriginaltribrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Older Characters, Protective Ruby, Trauma, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoriginaltribrid/pseuds/Theoriginaltribrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss Schnee is troubled by the whirlwind of thoughts in her mind this late at night.<br/>Luckily, Ruby Rose is there to will them all away. </p><p> </p><p>Or the soft whiterose au i wanted to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You were what i needed ( and what i got)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first RWBY fic.<br/>I hope you all enjoy.</p><p>I recommend listening to "Heaven is a place" by Amber Run while reading this because that's kind of the vibe i had in mind while writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Oh, the blood and the treasure</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>And then losing it all</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>The time that we wasted</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>And the place where we fall</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Will we wake in the morning</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>And know what it was all for?</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Up in our bedroom after the war</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>    - The beginnings after the end</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last thing Weiss remembers doing, is <em>running</em>. </p><p>She wills her legs to move her through the dense forest and jumps over the abrupt appearing branches.</p><p>The heiress does not know what she is running towards or running <em>from</em>. All she knows that if she stops her quickened pace, something will go horribly wrong. The howls she hears later on cements this idea. </p><p>Her entire periphery paints the landscape of a forest in her mind. Emerald forest, she realizes later on. Her feet sweeps over thick blankets of snow as she makes her way through the rows and rows of evergreen trees striding past her. The moon hangs low and bright at this hour, enveloping the ground with a drowning silver.</p><p>Atleast she could see where she was going. </p><p>If Weiss wasn't running for her dear life, she would've halted to appreciate the ethereal scene encompassing her. The moonlight glistened from the snowflakes softly falling from above. The tall trees looked prepossessing, being hugged by gentle snow. The moon shone exquisitely, as if was trying to shame the Sun.</p><p>She would've praised the absolutely divine terrain if she wasn't trying to prevent herself from being mutilated by bloodhounds.</p><p>Hence, she overexerts her already fatigued muscles to pull her through this somewhat bewildered escapade. The further she pulls through, the less audible the howls and growls become. The noise were now barely above a whisper when the white haired girl spotted a clearing. </p><p>Weiss forces herself to reach that piece of land as quickly as she could, to provide herself some breathing room and consider another course of action. </p><p>She couldn't keep running all night.</p><p>She thinks of fighting those ghastly beasts. They were only Beowolves after all and killing them in a much more practical terrain would prove to be futile for her who has faced much more horrendous threats. Drawing Myrtenaster from her side, she steels herself to face an unknown count of Grimm. </p><p>As soon as the clearing comes into her visiual range, a painful knot ties against her heart. A throbbing pain erupts from her chest and adds injury to the already weary state of her body. Something settles deep in her gut and half of her mind tells her to whisk herself away, to find another way. But she still has half a mind to tell her that doing so would be synonymous to beckoning death. </p><p>Alas! Closing her ears to the wails of her heart, Weiss uses the last ounce of energy she could muster, and punishes her legs to move her briskly to the clearing. </p><p>Standing at the edge of the land devoid of trees, the heiress spots another individual there. A girl, on her knees with her head bowed to the floor, drops of tears trickling down her chin.</p><p>Weiss squints her eyes to look more closely, trying to find clues that would unveil the girl's identity. The girl was wearing a cleaved combat uniform with a weapon lying torn on the ground, its pieces drenched in a deep crimson, painting a sad spectacle below. </p><p>All these strings brought her mind to only one conclusion. This girl is a <em>huntress. </em></p><p>At that moment, the said girl raises her head to the sky mumbling words resembling somewhat a prayer up to an entity above. The whole sight felt so <em>sad, </em>Weiss couldn't stop the tears burning hot at the back of her eyes.</p><p>Eyes still glued to the praying girl, Weiss couldn't for the life of it remember why her muscles were still so sore. The forest was now eerily silent, absent from any sound other than the girl's hushed prayers and the heiress's puffed breaths. </p><p>Gazing down after what felt like hours, the girl looked exactly at where Weiss stood, a strange presentiment looming above her as she lay submerged in begging silver. </p><p>Pools of silver glanced at deep blue orbs as the glistening moonlight deterred the sobbing ocean, the reality of the situation hitting Weiss like a brick. </p><p>
  <em>It was Ruby. </em>
</p><p>Weiss tried to rush over to her wounded partner but something held her back. No matter how much she exerted to go forward, her legs refused to budge. The way Ruby's eyes pleaded, her head deemed it better to hide in the cover of trees. But her heart fought on.</p><p>The heart and head orchestrated a deadly war inside of her, fighting like siblings over broken toys. The heart daring but the head experienced.</p><p>Still being in the midst of a civil war, one with no victor, Weiss noticed another figure approaching them. A woman clad in a silk laden red dress emerges from the woods, padding towards the silver eyed girl, like a tiger stalking its prey. An orange glow blanketed the woman's hand and she constructed an arrow out of thin air.</p><p>Ruby looked straight at the woman, the imploring look in her eyes replaced by a rigid gaze as the two individuals taunted each other. A familiar <em>hate </em>clouded Ruby's normally forbearing silver eyes as she continued her stare at the woman who had also stopped in her track, with a furnished arrow safely tucked in her hand.</p><p>The woman <em>smirked cunningly, </em>briefly looking up, embracing the moonlight while her identity hatched a new dread in Weiss. </p><p>
  <em>Cinder Fall. </em>
</p><p>The woman who had ignited the spark that burned vigorously at the stable safe haven they made at Beacon, the ash still ever present and suffocating. The woman who had murdered <em>good people </em>without a speck of remorse and continued to hunt them all through Remnant. The same woman with the look of utter satisfaction on her face, resembling a beast who has succeeded in brutally <em>breaking</em> its prey. </p><p>Weiss wanted to interrupt and put a stop to this before something <em>bad </em>happened, something beyond fixing but the battle felt so private, she found herself to be an intruder in this show of animosity the two women radiated towards each other. Two animals bound to clash at some point, always at each others throat, anticipating the others move.</p><p>It was Cinder who made the first move. Lifting the arrow above her head, her eyes locked upon her target, <em>Ruby.</em></p><p>If Ruby was scared, she made no show disclosing it. Her face remained stern, her eyes rigid. Weiss, on the other hand, was full on panicking. A seed plunged its roots deep inside of her, blossoming into an utterly devastating flower, its fragrance resembling of something she was all too familiar with,</p><p>
  <em>Fear. </em>
</p><p>Resuming her fighting stance, she pooled in every bit of strength she had into conjuring her knight. <em>Ronnie, </em>Ruby would humorously call it. She used to bubble with giggles at the name, her finest weapon having been given such a standard call.</p><p>An intricate pattern of a glyph appeared infront of where she stood. A mesh of aura swirled above it modeling into a knight, clad in thick armour with a lengthy sword fastened to its side. </p><p>Ronnie stood in the shadow of trees, hidden from the two women's sight as she rushed him towards Cinder before she could move further, before she could annihilate the last tether of sanity and <em>peace </em>the white haired girl had found in Ruby Rose.</p><p>Her partner, her friend, her <em><strong>love.</strong></em></p><p>Ronnie swept past the trees approaching the clearing, his sword drawn out and swinging. Cinder noticed him but made no intention to move or to fight. Ruby, too, didn't stand from her kneeling state. </p><p>That was bizarre. </p><p>"Ruby, get away from there!" Weiss yelled trailing behind her summoned giant.</p><p>Ruby spared a glance at Weiss and smiled woundedly. It was as if she sensed her imminent defeat and wanted nothing more than for it to all to end. Any attempt to prevent this inevitable result proved to be futile by the defeated look in her eyes. </p><p>Had she given up? </p><p>The more she ran, the further she went from her partner and the more fearful she became. Her legs moved, they did the work but nothing came of it. She still was at the same distance as before, too far from the woman she loved. Ronnie too had somehow vanished into thin air, white dust dancing through the sky, a nice contrast to the silver moonlight.</p><p>A menacing laugh echoed through the hollow forest as Cinder fired her conjured weapon straight at Ruby. </p><p>Time stilled in its run. Her own heart beating ferociously in her ears. Weiss made one last attempt to run towards the brunette, to do something <em>anything </em>as tears streamed down her eyes.</p><p>The arrow pierced right at Ruby's eye, the forest housing a painful scream.</p><p>Weiss took a sharp breath as she bolted awake, the remnants of the dream still at her foresight, her ears ringing with the hollows of the screams. She quickly glanced around the room, the familiar surrounding comforting her rapidly beating heart. She rested a shaky hand on her breast, practicing the breathing ritual thought to her by her wife. </p><p>
  <em>Breath in. Wait. Let it burn. Breath out. Repeat. </em>
</p><p>Soon then, she was able to respire like a normal being.</p><p>She spared a look to her left, thankful that Ruby was such a heavy sleeper and that she was here, within her reach. Not in that clearing. </p><p>It was a dream. </p><p><em>No, </em>the heiress shook her head violently, resting her heavy head in the palms of her hands. It was not a dream. A punishment. A painful manipulation of the dreadful events that occured on that wretched day. A hanging sword above her head. But not a dream. </p><p>Dreams were supposed to be sensations or thoughts related to events that lay far from what is deemed possible. Dreams are supposed to be imaginary, mythical, fabricated.</p><p>
  <em>Not real. </em>
</p><p>Weiss searched the top of the drawer beside Ruby's side of the bed. An eyepatch lay vacant, <em>resting</em>. </p><p>Though technology had advanced gravely over the past few years and cybernetic eyes were now a common sale in the market, Ruby insisted on wearing the eyepatch, a whiterose stitched to its front. It gave her a sense of understanding, she used to say. That sometimes you don't win, no matter how hard you tried.</p><p>Weiss felt her chest constrict while her mind wandered to the aftershocks of that day. Though Jaune did his best to amplify her aura, Ruby's eye had lost its capability of sight and the powers it hid. After that, the nightmares came. They continued to plague the brunette's head, continued their terror on her mind while her body still rejuvenated.</p><p>But Ruby fought on. She always did, possessing a strength no one could even began to fathom. Sooner than might be possible, she was back on her feet, cheery attitude and optimism intact.</p><p>Weiss slipped out of the warm covers, lingering to glance at her sleeping heart, grateful but still troubled. </p><p>The room was washed with white-grey walls, giving a soothing mute color to the atmosphere. A fur mat sat at the centre of the room with a bed at the middle far corner. It was a comfy queen sized bed whose headboard stretched almost up to the roof. Two side tables, etched with the same design as the headboard, were placed at each corner.</p><p>At the far right, a majestic window was cut through the wall, a wide balcony across it. Ruby had the balcony specially added to the blueprints of <em>'</em>their<em>' </em>house. It displayed a sublime view of the widespread yard. She thought it would be fun to jump from such a height to the yard, a sufficient distance to practice their landing strategies. Weiss huffed an amused laugh, only Ruby could come up with such an unusual but practical way of training.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her partner, the balcony was Weiss's favorite part of the house. She comes out here quite often during the sleeping hours of night. It was great place to <em>reflect</em> whenever her mind was a kaleidoscope of depressing thoughts.</p><p>The balcony doors squeaked open and Weiss stepped up to the tiled floor, hugging her night gown close to her thin frame. It was a bitterly cold night in Vale. The wind bit at her skin, sending shivers down her spine while the heiress rubbed her hands to provide some warmth.</p><p>While Ruby had succeeded in conquering those nighmares, they continued to assault Weiss every night, each swing more vigorous than the attack the time before.</p><p><em>Survivors guilt. </em>She scoffed at the berating term. It applied that she felt guilty about her remaining somehow unscathed while her partner suffered. That she felt responsible. </p><p>
  <em>Wrong. </em>
</p><p>She was responsible. She could have done something but she didn't. The first thing one learns while training to become a huntress is to remain calm in the heat of battle. To stare at hordes of Grimm with an unflinching gaze. Fear and doubt would attract more enemies, making the task at hand strenuous. </p><p>She was there but when it mattered, she froze. It felt as if heavy chains had been locked to her feet and every effort would drown her more while all she could do was watch. Watch and relive every night when she closed her eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Her failure. </em>
</p><p>"Hey," the soft voice stole Weiss's attention before she could spiral down an eternal pit of self loathing, warm arms wrapping around her waist, holding her close while a head popped its weight on her shoulder, "your up late?" </p><p>Those strong arms held her too close tonight, too intimately. A sigh escaped her thin lips, drawing the conclusion that her partner had somehow sensed her distress. At this point, Weiss was sure telepathy was another secret talent Ruby harboured.</p><p>Why must she worry when her mind decided to play wicked games at ungodly hours, to torture her (which she rightfully deserved). </p><p>"Couldn't sleep." her reply fastened protective arms around her. "You snore."</p><p>"I <em>don't snore" </em></p><p><em>"</em>You snore like a growling Ursa." </p><p>"Ouch," Ruby mocked in fake hurt, releasing Weiss from her grasp and standing so now they were face to face. Placing one hand over heart, she exclamed in an anguished tone, "You wound me, my love" </p><p>The heiress rolled her eyes at her partner's exaggeration and antics. However, as her eyes trailed over her wife's face, her shoulders slumped and her eyes became misty.</p><p>Whenever Ruby bared herself from her eyepatch, she would always hide her injury behind ruffled hair. It felt so as if she was ashamed. She explained later on that she just doesn't want to be the cause of discomfort for anyone who would look at her. And she was right too, it was a gruesome puncture, still red and sore.</p><p>"You alright?", the brunette prodded in an utterly velvety voice, only providing more evidence of her telepathic capabilities. Weiss was sure she would have to look into that.</p><p>Her eyes stayed downcast as the other girl waited for an answer, patient. That was just one of Ruby's other supreme talent. She never pushed, never urged. She just waited, silent and expectant. It was one more reason why Weiss Schnee was in love with Ruby Rose.</p><p>But she couldn't bring herself to answer, the tiled floor succeeding in capturing her attention and caging it in an unbreakable box. The off white marble tile complimented perfectly with the overall color scheme of the house.</p><p>However her silence only welcomed Ruby's unnecessary worry and she would be damned than to let such meek events bring about a terrible frown on her wife's face. A hand touched her own sending goosebumps on every inch of her skin.</p><p>Lifting her gaze from the floor, she rested one hand on the brunette's rosy cheek while the other brushed ill-placed hair from her scar. She brought her lips just below the tender skin and placed a soft but heavy kiss there, ablazing the flesh with a reforming fire, lingering as her lips remained intact on milky skin. </p><p>"Yeah. Just.....tired." she breathed on Ruby's skin, the last part coming more shaky than preferred, almost out of her hearing range and she wasn't even sure Ruby heard it.</p><p>But she heard it. Her pleas were never neglected by her partner. Years of living in an abusive household had made her instate resilient walls around her bleeding heart. Her displays of vulnerability were rare as the blood moon. The silver eyed girl knew that and cherished every time Weiss would bare herself from the stocky armour she seemed to be always clad in. She never observed her jagged, fragile self with pity, but with acceptance and breathless gentleness. </p><p>Ruby knitted her brows, fulling not believing the answer. "Nightmare?" she asked, somehow exactly knowing the context behind her late night musing.</p><p>Nightmares were common occurrence for hunters. The horrors they had witnessed in the wild, that were now sculpted in their minds, enjoyed their hunt for them in the dark of night. All of them had them. She, Ruby, even Blake and Yang. The commonplace of these frights, however, did not make them any easier to bear.</p><p>Warm hands encased her own while Ruby caressed fragile hands in her own jagged ones, guiding them from her face to her lips. She kissed them with urgency and concentration, making sure that not even an inch of flesh there was deprived of her mark. That is just how gentle she was, sensing distress and eliminating them with minuscule gestures that clothed more effect than one could think.</p><p>A tear escaped the heiress's eyes, a lump tightening in her throat. She deserved those demons, those predators that were hellbent of stripping her from the last skin of peace she had. She didn't deserve such a treatment, not when she was responsible for her agony.</p><p>But she felt suffocated. Her demons had already clawed at her, had already made her bleed. She was defeated but they didn't seem to leave. They watched and laughed at her crumpled, weary state. She was so tired and was ready to just beg them to <em>go. </em></p><p>"How do you do it?" Weiss solicited with a wavery voice. "How did you control them?".</p><p>The silver eyed girl squeezed their clasped hands tighter, a sad but content smile on her lips. Her eye shone with secrets while her face scrunched in an adorable pattern. Suddenly, her eye lit up further, so much so that Weiss assumed that it was this light illuminating the night in a fiery glow.</p><p>A grin cracked open on Ruby's face. </p><p>Leaning forward, Ruby first grazed her lips against her knuckles, disjointing their hands (Weiss immediately started missing the warmth). Then she continued, leaving a trail of delicate kisses along the curve of her neck, from beneath her ear to where her neck and shoulder met. </p><p>Every inch of skin that was touched, suffered an exquisite burn until the divine intimacy of the situation threatened to rip Weiss apart. She felt <em>naked</em> but <em>protected</em> as she bent her head back offering more skin to be grasped. </p><p>This moment though intimate, was not sexual in any way. True intimacy comes when the mind and soul mingles while the body remains fully clothed. And now as Weiss offered and Ruby took, their aura intertwined with each other, tethered at each other forming an intricate pattern too familiar and <em>constant</em> to be viewed by the world's eyes. </p><p>Biting slightly at a painfully sensitive spot behind her ear earning a satisfying shudder, the brunette pulled back and gazed at her eyes.</p><p>That pool of silver still held the same intensity. It was still begging, urging and wanting. But there lay no residual fear. It begged for trust. It needed her to believe that whatever else she might voice tonight was eternal. That it would be carved on a stone fit to stand infinite lifetimes. That it was as factual as the sky being blue and the grass being green (and that Weiss was madly in love Ruby).</p><p>A warmth spread around her hand, it being cocooned and led to rest over Ruby's chest above her heart. The brunette never breaking gaze."I draw strength from you, Weiss."</p><p>Looking at their hands and exhaling a deep shaky breath, she continued."There are times when it all weighs down on me, you know and i feel like sinking."</p><p>Flashing that same damned smile, one Weiss worshipped as one would reverence a God, Ruby guided her other hand under the white haired girl's chin, nudging her head up so that she once again found herself sinking in sinful silver. "Then I look at you. Your strength, your kindness and your love. It helps me fight my demons. <strong><em>You </em></strong>are my salvation, Weiss Schnee. My strength and my savior. You make every single day the best day of my life." </p><p>A wet laugh escaped Weiss's thin lips and she smiled for the first time that night, as Ruby ended her monologue with a smile of her own. </p><p>There she was, the woman who had been through as must shit as she had (even more so if Weiss was being honest) who was able to move mountains and scar the moon if she willed, going out of her way to lift the weight that slumped Weiss's shoulders with heavy words and feeble acts. How she did it, it was a miracle whose secrets not even the universe was worthy of preserving.</p><p>Maybe that was what love is supposed to be. Eternal, unexplainable and exquisite. </p><p>A comfortable moment of silence passed as Weiss took a momemt (a fairly large moment) to let the words sink in. She smiled again and glanced at her wife's lips who couldn't seem to stop themselves from turning upward.</p><p>Being telepathic (Weiss was sure now), Ruby leaned forward her intent radiating from her silver eye. She stopped in her approach, inches from Weiss's soft lips and the latter felt hot breaths tingling her skin. Four years of marriage and the brunette still asked for permission. It was part of her charismatic charm, Weiss supposed. </p><p>(She didn't say she didn't like it.) </p><p>The heiress tipped her head a small distance forward and their lips collided in a heavenly kiss. Their lips danced and swayed to the rhythm of a song only their hearts had memorized. Ruby's tongue brushed at her bottom lip, begging for permission which Weiss happily gave. Her tongue surveyed and explored and tasted only what she is allowed to. The heiress's hands tugged at brown-red locks while Ruby held her as close as humanly possible, air not being a major need. </p><p>There was no haste, no rush in their pursuit. But there existed a fire that burned vigorously at Weiss's heart. The more they pushed and the more she felt her, the more volatile the fire burnt. But it did not hurt her. It was overwhelming but in a way that could not be explained. Destructive, intoxicating, revolutionizing. It destroyed everything in its path with utter brutality and chaos, leaving nothing but ash in its path.</p><p>Maybe there was beauty in the chaos.</p><p>Maybe she liked how it burnt. </p><p>Pulling away but not entirely ready to be apart, Weiss rested her forehead against Ruby's, closing her eyes and relishing in the security she felt. </p><p>Opening them, she found her wife gazing at her. She felt sacred and accepted while Ruby studied her with something akin to worship. It made butterflies twirl in the pits of her stomach to be the subject of such interest and awe. </p><p>A frown suddenly married the brunette's features and the heiress wanted nothing more than to just kiss that wretched thing away. "Weiss," she uttered her name in an unbelievably soft tone, "I love you but please if there is <em>anything</em> troubling you again, tell me. You know the stress is not good for you or for the baby."</p><p>Ah yes, that. Weiss hadn't fully wrapped her mind around that even as she places a hand on the tiny superficial baby bump. She was going to raise a child with the love of her life and that seemed like a dream too impossible for her to even fathom.</p><p>"Of course. I shall be more careful."</p><p>A peck and Ruby bent down in front of her, placing both of her hands on the bump and silently talking to it.</p><p>She has started doing that alot. Whispering secrets to their child in the veil of night, so silently the words didn't even seem tangible to Weiss. And when she would prod further, she would get one reply "It's a secret."</p><p>What on Earth is this secret that even Weiss, in whom the baby rests, is not worthy of its contents.</p><p>(Maybe, that's a secret too.)</p><p>Ruby stood up after gently kissing their child goodnight. She entrapped her wife's hand in her own, the exhaustion of the night taking over and a drowsy smile on her lips. "Let's go sleep, shall we." she stated in a sleepy voice.</p><p>And as Ruby tugged Weiss to their bed and hugged her tight once more, she felt no trouble at all. If the nightmares wanted to hurt her, then let them take their shot. She has the world's best huntress as her wife and a forming child in her womb by her side. With them, she could take on all of the challenges one might throw at her, both in the dream world and in reality. </p><p>Because as Ruby draws strength from her, Weiss does the same. Embracing the fire that lights in her like a second skin, emerging stronger and braver with each blow. </p><p>And she has the drooling girl beside her to thank for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>